skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ardos Monastery
Ancient Ardos Monastery was abandoned many centuries ago. The sea creatures decided to make use of it. There is a lair now, which we have recently found out about. A clean-up is in order. '' ''Ardos Monastery was founded in the days of Aeli but has been neglected for years. Sea creatures are desecrating it with their presence. The walls of the monastery are destroyed, it's galleries are flooded. It is time to chase the vermin out. '' '''Objectives' *Get to the west wing, eliminating any sea creatures you see along the way. *Eliminate Stormbringer Daire * *Eliminate the shaman *Enter the east wing of the monastery *Enter the east gallery *Get to and enter the monastery temple *Eliminate Urbus Overview Upon entering, players are greeted by Sergeant Miros, the Squad Commander. Talk to him briefly and then continue out to the courtyard. Players will be instructed to continue to the west wing, killing any creatures along the way. At the bottom of the stairs is the first boss Stormbringer Daire. Her basic attack is to shoot at players from her staff. She will periodically summon a Tital Wave that is a channeled cone shaped aoe in front of her. It has a maximum range of 15 yards and can be avoided. She will also summon geysers under the player that they will need to move out of. After this boss is defeated, a nearby geyser will become active and players can use it to jump up to the nearby stone walkway. While there are mobs to the left of the players in the ruins, these appear to be optional. Players will need to kill more khelps on the walkway to the right and can either jump down into the next area, or use the staircase on the right. Defeat the mobs in the area and destroy the eggs. The mobs will be a mix of Naiad and Khelp. The defense Naiads will summon waterballs to throw at the players. This is channeled so can be easily avoided. The next boss is the Khlok Violent Storm, a Khelp shaman. He will have two weak adds that are easily dispatched but should be eliminated at the start. The boss will follow players and has a frontal slash attack as well as a periodic frontal cone shaped AOE. Players standing in it will become stunned for a few seconds as it finishes, so best to move, especially because of this next ability. He will periodically summon three water geysers that chase players and will do substantial damage if they come into contact. Stunned players will not be able to escape them until the debuff comes off. The best action is to stay on the move to avoid them until they despawn. After Khlok is defeated, players will enter the eastern wing of the monastery. As players walk through the wing, various mobs will spawn around and/or in front of them. Stronger ones as players go through the gallery area and approach the temple. Players will need to open the door to enter the temple. Once inside, head to the cent where the last boss Urbus is waiting. Urbus will continuously perform his basic attack of shooting/spitting at players but has other attacks she will periodically use. One is a charge like ability where she will coil up and throw her body at players, doing damage to them. The other two abilities are seemingly random. Every 30 seconds she will either do one or the other. In both cases, she will coil and jump up to hit the ceiling. Eggs will fall down and they will either break and emit a very deadly poison that players must immediately get out of, or the eggs will hatch and players will find themselves surrounded by a horde of weaker khelp. The poison is a dot and will continue to tick away at players health for several seconds if they did not get out of the way of the breaking eggs in time. In the case of the adds, players will want to eliminate them quickly or they could find themselves overrun if the next such attack is also hatchlings. The adds do a fair amount of damage. The adventure is over once this boss is eliminated. Bosses Stormbringer Daire *Tidal wave ::Daire attacks the opponent and inflicts damage in a cone-shaped area in front of her with a radius of 15 yards. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 15 seconds. *Geyser ::Daire awakens a geyser under her opponent that shoots out a jet of water and throws all nearby creatures in the air, and then Daire launches a series of fast attacks. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 15 seconds. *Basic attack ::Shoots and inflicts damage. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 2 seconds. Khlok Violent Storm *Bodyguards ::Khlok is guarded by several regular Khelps. Melee ability. ::Frequency: none. *Water Vortexes ::Khlok is able to launch dangerous water vortexes at the enemy that chase them and inflict increased damage. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 28 seconds. *Ultrasound ::Khlok deals a powerful ultrasound strike that disorients the opponents in a 15 yard radius for S seconds. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 18 seconds. *Basic attack ::Strikes with its paws and inflicts damage. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 2 sec. Urbus *Impact ::Large eggs start falling from the ceiling, cracking against the ground and leaving pools with a radius of 3 yards that spread and inflict increased damage. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 30 seconds. *Offspring ::Large eggs fall from the ceiling, and Khelps come out of them when they crack. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 30 seconds. *Spring ::Urbus coils into a spring and throws his body forward, inflicting damage in a 15 yard radius in front of him. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 10 seconds. *Basic attack ::Bites and inflicts damage. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 2 seconds. Gallery Videos Category:Squad